Many wireless communication systems use feedback to allow a transmitting station to adapt its transmissions to changing channel conditions. One problem with multicarrier communication systems that use many subcarriers, such as systems employing orthogonal frequency division multiplexed (OFDM) signals, is that the channel conditions may be different for each of the subcarriers or groups of the subcarriers. The amount of feedback to adapt to changing channel conditions may be significant; consuming bandwidth as well as using additional energy. This is especially a concern when multiple antennas are used to communicate additional data streams over the same subcarriers, as in the case of multiple-input, multiple-output (MIMO) systems. In battery-powered mobile units, this processing reduces battery life as well as increases the complexity of the mobile unit.